1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device with a built-in touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In diffusion of mobile devices, a touch panel technique for supporting a graphical user interface is important. As a touch panel of a capacitive coupling type has been known as the touch panel technique. In the general touch panel of the capacitive coupling type, a touch panel substrate in which a surface of a glass substrate is subjected to conductive coating (transparent conductive film) is provided, and touched with a finger to implement position detection. Also, a liquid crystal display panel with a touch panel has been known in which the touch panel substrate is fitted to the liquid crystal display panel, and a menu screen displayed on the liquid crystal display panel is touched with the finger to implement operation according to a menu (refer to JP 2006-146895 A).
In the display panel with the touch panel, the touch panel is put on a display area surface of the display panel on which information on images or characters is displayed in use. In the related-art display panel with the touch panel, the touch panel and the display panel are manufactured, separately, and put on each other in combination as a final product. For that reason, in the related-art display panel with the touch panel, because there is a need to stack the touch panel and the display panel which are manufactured, separately, on each other, there arise such problems that the display panel with the touch panel is thickened, and a countermeasure against misalignment of stacking is necessary.